Coming Out of the Closet
by autumnchanges
Summary: Draco and Harry find themselves locked in a closet together. This is what happens after that little encounter. SEQUEL TO TRUTH OR DARE?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter because the great and wonderful J. K. Rowling does! I am merely playing with them... I will put them back once I'm done though... maybe.**

**Summary: Draco and Harry find themselves locked in a closet together. This is what happen after that little encounter.**

**AN: This is a sequel to Truth or Dare? Reading that is pretty much a must if you intend on understanding this story.**

**AN: Please enjoy. **

**I was reading through some of my old stories and this title popped into my head when I read Truth or Dare... then this insisted on being written. Sorry that it's not very long but it's just a set up. Tell me what you think.**

**Coming Out of the Closet**

The two boys frantically ran from their angered potions teacher, each secretly hoping he didn't really just catch them in such a compromising position.

They reached the entrance to the great hall and stopped, staring at each other's shoes.

"Your shoes are scuffed," observed Draco.

He glanced at Harry's face and caught a slight smile.

"Your shirt is wrinkled," Harry responded.

"Only because you couldn't stop lifting it up," Draco shot back.

This caused both boys to turn away, laughing nervously.

"Well... uh," Harry started. "We better get in there."

He motioned to the doors leading to the great hall, scrunching up his face.

"Something the matter, Potter?" Draco drawled.

"It's just... what the hell was that, Malfoy?"

"An awful amazing encounter," Draco answered, swiftly passing him.

Harry watched the blond enter the hall and followed a minute later.

"Hey Harry," Ron greeted when Harry approached.

"Ron," he acknowledged with a nod of the head.

"What happened to you last night? I thought you were going to get that bottle of gunt's eggs from Snapey?"

"I got a little tied up and then Snape caught me."

"Oh bugger. Well, that really sucks for you."

Harry glared at his friend and then looked up at the head table. Snape was slouching in his chair, ignoring Dumbledore's attempt at a thought provoking conversation.

"Did you get detention?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Harry answered, switching his gaze to a certain Slytherin. "He didn't really have the chance to tell me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter because the great and wonderful J. K. Rowling does! I am merely playing with them... I will put them back once I'm done though... maybe.**

**Summary: Draco and Harry find themselves locked in a closet together. This is what happen after that little encounter.**

**AN: This is a sequel to Truth or Dare? Reading that is pretty much a must if you intend on understanding this story.**

**AN: Please enjoy!**

**Dedicated to Chelsea because she's a whore with me and because she read all of my stories. That's an impressive feat my friend.**

**AN number deux: Just so you know... I like the title of this story... that's the reason I'm writing this... because I like the title. How lame is that?**

**OH, and I know that it's unbelievingly short but... that's what you're getting.**

**Coming Out of the Closet**

Dumbledore tapped his wire rimmed glasses on his oak desk and smiled, eyes twinkling.

Harry sat in a stiff chair across from the headmaster. Draco sat beside him and seemed very interested in the pocket lint that had collected on his black trousers.

"It seems," Dumbledore said, resting his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "That you two stole Professor Snape's liquor last night."

Harry stared ahead, his expression blank. Draco on the other hand was ruthlessly attacking his pants with a vengeance.

"Therefore," Dumbledore continued. "You two will be serving detention with him every night this week. You will start tonight at eight o'clock in the potions classroom."

He stood and smiled at the boys, rubbing his beard.

"That's all," he informed them. "You may go now."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A Malfoy is not made for hard labor," Draco huffed.

"What are you complaining about over there?" Harry asked, dipping his sponge into a warm, frothy bucket of water.

"I said," Draco responded, exasperated. "That Malfoys are not made for this. This is a servant's job."

Harry rolled his eyes and continued scrubbing the tiled floor.

"So," Harry started.

"So what?" Draco asked, casually tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

"Nothing."

"What is it, Potter?"

"It's just... are we going to act like it didn't happen?"

"What?"

Harry glared at the other boy.

"You know... last night."

"Do you want to act like it did happen?"

Draco sat down on the floor, crossing his legs.

"I don't know," Harry answered, turning away.

Draco crawled over to the brunette and smirked at him.

"You know," Draco whispered, pressing his lips to the Gryiffindor's ear. "I have some fire whiskey stashed in my trunk. We could have a little fun with that."

A small smile appeared on Harry's face and a twinkle of mischief shone in his emerald eyes.


End file.
